It is well documented that atrial fibrillation, either alone or as a consequence of other cardiac disease, continues to persist as the most common cardiac arrhythmia. According to recent estimates, more than two million people in the U.S. suffer from this common arrhythmia, roughly 0.15% to 1.0% of the population. Moreover, the prevalence of this cardiac disease increases with age, affecting nearly 8% to 17% of those over 60 years of age.
Atrial arrhythmia may be treated using several methods. Pharmacological treatment of atrial fibrillation, for example, is initially the preferred approach, first to maintain normal sinus rhythm, or secondly to decrease the ventricular response rate. Other forms of treatment include drug therapies, electrical cardioversion, and RF catheter ablation of selected areas determined by mapping. In the more recent past, other surgical procedures have been developed for atrial fibrillation, including left atrial isolation, transvenous catheter or cryosurgical ablation of His bundle, and the Corridor procedure, which have effectively eliminated irregular ventricular rhythm. However, these procedures have for the most part failed to restore normal cardiac hemodynamics, or alleviate the patient's vulnerability to thromboembolism because the atria are allowed to continue to fibrillate. Accordingly, a more effective surgical treatment was required to cure medically refractory atrial fibrillation of the Heart.
On the basis of electrophysiologic mapping of the atria and identification of macroreentrant circuits, a surgical approach was developed which effectively creates an electrical maze in the atrium (i.e., the MAZE procedure) and precludes the ability of the atria to fibrillate. Briefly, in the procedure commonly referred to as the MAZE III procedure, strategic atrial incisions are performed to prevent atrial reentry circuits and allow sinus impulses to activate the entire atrial myocardium, thereby preserving atrial transport function postoperatively. Since atrial fibrillation is characterized by the presence of multiple macroreentrant circuits that are fleeting in nature and can occur anywhere in the atria, it is prudent to interrupt all of the potential pathways for atrial macroreentrant circuits. These circuits, incidentally, have been identified by intraoperative mapping both experimentally and clinically in patients.
Generally, this procedure includes the excision of both atrial appendages, and the electrical isolation of the pulmonary veins. Further, strategically placed atrial incisions not only interrupt the conduction routes of the common reentrant circuits, but they also direct the sinus impulse from the sinoatrial node to the atrioventricular node along a specified route. In essence, the entire atrial myocardium, with the exception of the atrial appendages and the pulmonary veins, is electrically activated by providing for multiple blind alleys off the main conduction route between the sinoatrial node to the atrioventricular node. Atrial transport function is thus preserved postoperatively as generally set forth in the series of articles: Cox, Schuessler, Boineau, Canavan, Cain, Lindsay, Stone, Smith, Corr, Change, and D'Agostino, Jr., The Surgical Treatment Atrial Fibrillation (pts. 1-4), 101 THORAC CARDIOVASC SURG., 402-426, 569-592 (1991).
While this MAZE III procedure has proven effective in treating medically refractory atrial fibrillation and associated detrimental sequelae, this operational procedure is traumatic to the patient since this is an open-heart procedure and substantial incisions are introduced into the interior chambers of the Heart. Consequently, other techniques have been developed to interrupt atrial fibrillation restore sinus rhythm. One such technique is strategic ablation of the atrial tissues and lesion formation through tissue ablation instruments.
Most approved tissue ablation systems now utilize radio frequency (RF) energy as the ablating energy source. Accordingly, a variety of RF based catheters, medical instrument and power supplies are currently available to electrophysiologists. However, radio frequency energy has several limitations including the rapid dissipation of energy in surface tissues resulting in shallow “burns” and failure to access deeper arrhythmic tissues. Another limitation of RF ablation catheters is the risk of clot formation on the energy emitting electrodes. Such clots have an associated danger of causing potentially lethal strokes in the event that a clot is dislodged from the catheter. It is also very difficult to create continuous long lesions with RF ablation instruments.
As such, instruments which utilize other energy sources as the ablation energy source, for example in the microwave frequency range, are currently being developed. Microwave frequency energy, for example, has long been recognized as an effective energy source for heating biological tissues and has seen use in such hyperthermia applications as cancer treatment and preheating of blood prior to infusions. Accordingly, in view of the drawbacks of the traditional catheter ablation techniques, there has recently been a great deal of interest in using microwave energy as an ablation energy source. The advantage of microwave energy is that it is much easier to control and safer than direct current applications and it is capable of generating substantially larger and longer lesions than RF catheters, which greatly simplifies the actual ablation procedures. Such microwave ablation systems are described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,649 to Walinsky; U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,438 to Langberg; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,346 to Grundy, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,466 to Stern, et al, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Regardless of the energy source applied to ablate the arrhythmic tissues, these strategically placed lesions must electrically sever the targeted conduction paths. Thus, not only must the lesion be properly placed and sufficiently long, it must also be sufficiently deep to prevent the electrical impulses from traversing the lesion. Ablation lesions of insufficient depth may enable currents to pass over or under the lesion, and thus be incapable of disrupting, or otherwise interrupting, the reentry circuits. In most cases, accordingly, it is desirable for the ablation lesion to be transmural.
To effectively disrupt electrical conduction through the cardiac tissue the tissue temperature must reach a threshold where irreversible cellular damage occurs. The temperature at the margin between viable and nonviable tissue has been demonstrated to be about 48° C. to about 50° C. Haines et al. Haines D E, Watson D D, Tissue heating during radiofrequency catheter ablation: a thermodynamic model and observations in isolated perfused and superfused canine right ventricular free wall, Pacint Clin Electrophysiol, June 1989, 12(6), pp. 962-76.)
Thus, to ensure ablation, the tissue temperature should exceed this margin. This, however, is often difficult to perform and/or assess since the cardiac tissue thickness varies with location and, further, varies from one individual to another.
Most tissue ablation instruments typically ablate tissue through the application of thermal energy directed toward a targeted biological tissue, in most cases the surface of the biological tissue. As the targeted surface of the biological tissue heats, for example, the ablation lesion propagates from the targeted surface toward an opposed second surface of the tissue. Excessive thermal energy at the interface between the tissue and the ablation head, on the other hand, is detrimental as well. For example, particularly with RF energy applications, temperatures above about 100° C. can cause coagulation at the RF tip. Moreover, the tissue may adhere to the tip, resulting in tearing at the ablation site upon removal of the ablation instrument, or immediate or subsequent perforation may occur. Thin walled tissues are particularly susceptible.
Generally, if the parameters of the ablation instrument and energy output are held constant, the lesion size and depth should be directly proportional to the interface temperature and the time of ablation. However, the lag in thermal conduction of the tissue is a function of the tissue composition, the tissue depth and the temperature differential. Since these variables may change constantly during the ablation procedure, and without overheating the tissues at the interface, it is often difficult to estimate the interface temperature and time of ablation to effect a proper transmural ablation, especially with deeper arrhythmic tissues.
Several attempts have been made to assess the completion or transmurality of an ablation lesion. The effective disruption of the electrical conduction of the tissue does of course affect the electrical characteristics of the biological tissue. Thus, some devices and techniques have been developed which attempt to measure at least one of the electrical properties, such as those based upon a function of impedance (e.g., its value, the change in value, or the rate of change in value) of the ablated tissue, to determine whether the ablation is transmural and complete. Typical of these devices include U.S. Pat. No.: 6,322,558 to Taylor et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,312 to Yates et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/747,609 to Hooven; and WIPO Pub. No. WO 01/58373 A1 to Foley et al., each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
While these recent applications have been successful in part, they all tend to measure the electrical properties of the targeted ablation tissue directly from the surfaces of the tissue (i.e., the top surface or the underside surface of the tissue). This may be problematic since the measurement of such electrical properties can produce false indications with respect to transmurality of the ablation; a decrease in the change of impedance measured across the lesion indicative of transmurality, however, knowing there is insufficient energy applied to truly created a transmural lesion, as one example.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method to better assess the transmurality of an ablation lesion during an ablation procedure, for instance, by providing certain tissue characteristic measurements from one surface of a bodily organ or from two opposing surfaces or from one surface relative the blood pool. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide digital signal processing to the tissue measurement obtained in order to better assess the transmurality of a newly created ablation lesion.